(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color processing device, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming system.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, offset printing machines have been gradually and increasingly replaced with on-demand digital printing machines in the printing market. An example of an on-demand printer usage is reprinting. In reprinting, in some cases, an on-demand printer is used for a small number of copies after an offset printing machine is used for a large number of copies, and in other cases, only an on-demand printer is used without using an offset printing machine.
To adjust the colors of printed materials output in such reprinting to match the colors of printed materials output in the past, there is a need to generate a color conversion profile through colorimetry performed on color patches printed in the past and to output the printed materials using the same print output setting (such as a color conversion profile setting) as those in the past.